1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to an apparatus for allowing a computer enclosure to mount a switching power supply in one of two different sizes.
2. The Related Art
A switching power supply in a computer system converts the locally supplied alternating current (AC) power (usually 100-250 V) to a direct current (DC) power at a low voltage usable by the computer. A switching power supply also distributes electrical power to the subsystems of the computer requiring different voltage levels, such as a CD-ROM drive, a floppy disk drive, a hard disk drive or a fan.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional computer enclosure 10 includes a rear panel 12 defining an opening 14 in an upper portion thereof for mounting a switching power supply 16 therein. The power supply 16 has a socket 18 and a plurality of ventilation holes 20 exposed to the opening 14. Several holes 22 are defined proximate the opening 14 and are aligned with corresponding holes 24 of the power supply 16 for fixing the power supply 16 to the computer enclosure 10. A supporting bracket 26 extending from an edge of the opening 14 supports the power supply 16. However, the conventional computer enclosure 10 can only accommodate a power supply of one predetermined size. Another power supply having different dimensions can not be mounted to the computer enclosure 10.
Conventional computer enclosures, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, can only mount one size of power supply therein. Situations requiring a different sized power supply require a different computer enclosure, which in turn requires different molds and tooling for each enclosure, increasing the cost per enclosure. Therefore, a computer enclosure, which can mount a range of different power supplies by means of a small modification of the enclosure is desired.